Don't Get To Close(It's Dark Inside)
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: Rachel, a hard working actress to be meets with her former nemesis, Quinn Fabray. Rachel is also struggling with Finn's death, and now it seems to be taking a turn for the worst. Paring: Faberry Rated M: Language, Sexual Themes, Suicidal Acts.
1. Chapter 1

"Holy shit, Q?" Santana exclaimed quietly to Kurt, grabbing his shirt and pointing towards the end of the diner at the mysterious blonde girl.

"That does look like her San.. What is she doing here though.. Oh god, she knows that we are mere waiters struggling to get decent gigs." Kurt said with worry as he looked around.

Santana rolled her eyes "First of all, speak for yourself. Second of all, I am sure that Quinn is visiting." she patted Kurt's shoulder soothingly then turned her head towards Rachel.

Rachel had a mixture of a shocked expression, yet some how keeping a depressed demeanor. _'That IS Quinn.. Does.. Of course she knows..'_ the diva gulped and walked over to the end of the diner, specifically to Quinn's table.

Dani walked over to Santana, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Whose the blonde chick that Berry is going to?" she raised a brow.

"Quinn Fabray.." Kurt answered as he crossed his arms.

"She was the second biggest Queen Bitch at McKinley, me being the first of course." Santana explained shortly after Kurt.

"Do you think she knows about Finn?" Kurt looked at Santana.

Santana lightly tapped her chin with her index finger. "It's a slight possibility.. I guess if anyone should tell her if she didn't know, it should be Rachel." she leaned against the counter observing her roommate and her former Cheerio squad-mate.

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel asked the blonde curiously.

Quinn looked up at Rachel, smiling at the diva "Rachel? Oh my god, you look amazing!" she exclaimed as she stood up to hug Rachel.

Rachel returned the hug, softly sighing of relief "You look amazing yourself, how has life been treating you?" she asked before pulling out of the hug.

Quinn moved some hair behind her ear. "Treating me great, still going to Yale, but I am single now. So it's kind of a boring life I lead right now." the blonde explained as she turned her body slightly to rummage through her bag. "I was wondering if you knew where Finn was, I had something to give him. As an apology for not being the best girlfriend to him.." she explained further as she pulled out a long jewelry box.

Rachel looked down for a few moments, trying her best to fight the tears that were indeed wanting to form. "F-Finn.. He's dead.." Rachel softly told the blonde.

Quinn quietly gasped, unsure how to take the news, she sat down and looked at the box frowning noticeably. "Damn.." was the only thing that came from the former Cheerio's mouth. "How long ago did he die?"

Rachel joined Quinn, sighing softly. "About 4 months ago.. His funeral was around October.. I tried calling you, I wanted you to come." she looked at Quinn with worried eyes.

"I got the texts asking me to come to Lima but I didn't know that was the reason why.. I just.. I was so busy, no one told me what was up so I figured it was nothing." Quinn expressed, lightly running her hand through her hair. "I should have been around more, shouldn't I?"

"Quinn it wasn't your fault at all, I was just as distant from him.." Rachel laid her hand upon Quinn's, rubbing it gently. "Hey, I have to get back to work.. We should catch up later, you free this weekend?"

Quinn lightly smiled "Yes, I am free. Do you want me to come over to your place or should we meet here?"

Rachel looked up slightly for a few seconds then looked back at Quinn "Here, since I know you know where this is now." she softly said before getting up to go back to work.

Santana nudged Kurt "Shit, she's coming back.. Look like you just waited a table." the Latina said before looking around for Dani.

Kurt scoffed "And what the hell are you gonna do?" he glared while grabbing a hand towel.

"Mack on Dani's lady lips." she said while pulling Dani over to her and gives her a kiss.

Dani blushed lightly "S-Santana, not right now. You can have plenty of me when our shift is over." she expressed with a giggle in her voice.

Rachel made her way back to the counter, lightly slapping Santana on the back of the head. "I know you three were watching me.." she said angrily.

Santana whined quietly as she rubbed the back of her head "Then why don't you slap Kurt on the back of the head Berry?" she slightly pouted at Rachel.

Kurt chuckled a bit "Because I am too adorab-ow" he was interrupted by slap to the back of his head. "The hell Rachel?" he rubbed his head gently.

"If you'd kept quiet, you'd be safe." Rachel smirked up at Kurt slightly before grabbing a food tray from the kitchen window. "Now the three of you, back to work. Remember what happened last time we lounged around for a friend?" she expressed as she walked away to serve the table.

The three housemates left the area to go work, Dani just sat at the cash register bummed _'So wish I didn't sprain my ankle. Can barely walk on this damn thing.'_ she lightly pouted, resting her head against her hand.

* * *

Rachel was the first to make it back to her apartment, she liked being alone at times, it helps her collect her thoughts. But today of all days, it wasn't good at all for her, as her head filled with memories of when she first had a crush on Finn, seeing all the times that he and Quinn kissed. She whimpered softly at the thought, but shrugged it off and went to the shower.

She got her evening clothes placed on the counter, along with her second towel that she uses for her hair. Rachel checked for everything just in case she forgot something, after that she placed her iPhone on her speaker dock, at the corner of her eye she jumped at the sight of what she thought was Finn in the mirror. Quickly she turned but there was no one to be found, she turned back and saw Finn again, she almost screamed but was happy to see him.

"F-Finn.. I thought you were-" she exclaimed with excitement but was cut off by his index finger lightly touching her lips.

He sighed softly and looked at the floor "I am dead, Rachel I am.. What was it, a figment of your imagination." he expressed while leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Wh-What are you doing here then? And why do you look so real?" Rachel gave Finn a broken look, wanting an explanation for what happened.

"I was worried about you, you have done nothing but mope about me.. I get that you missed me and all, but you need to move on at some point in your life.. I know you had flashes of Quinn and I kissing." he lightly scratched his arm, not adverting his eyes away from the diva.

Rachel started to tear up "I can't help it Finn.. You're my person and you aren't here.. I need you here and I.. I.." her voice started to break, she covered her mouth with one hand walking towards Finn as she began to sob.

Finn frowned slightly, a few tears went down his cheek "Rachel.. I am always going to love you, even after death.. But you need to use my departure as your motivation, to push you past your limits, to show that you are always the shining star that used to be mine.. I never want to see you fade.. Understand?" his voice was partially frantic but demanding.

Rachel looked up at Finn, tears dripping down her face. "B-But.."

Finn softly growled "No buts! If you love me.. You would think about the good times we had.. Not the fact that I am gone.." he placed his hands on Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel's lips quivered for a few moments before she gulped. "Thinking about the good times we had.. Will remind me.. That there will be no MORE good times Finn.."

The quarterback nodded slowly "I know Rachel.." he uttered before walking away from the broken diva.

"W-Wait!" she turned around in the direction he walked but he was already gone. "Oh god.." Rachel uttered as she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

An hour has passed, Rachel finished with her shower after the events of earlier. She still felt uneven about everything, her mind was pacing at what she saw, it felt real to her. For that amount of time Rachel felt a mixture of broken but happy that Finn was there, but it was in her head. Her emotion even affected the conversation during dinner, all Rachel did was stare at her food.

"Rachel? Did Santana under-cook the food again?" Kurt reached out for Rachel's hand worryingly.

Santana whined "Fuck you Hummel, I cooked it right this time. YOU even made sure." she crossed her arms glaring at her flamboyant roommate.

Rachel shook her head slowly. "I am sure the food is fine.. I just don't feel hungry. I lost my appetite awhile ago." the diva looked at her friends, that familiar broken look upon Rachel's face.. Both Kurt and Santana knew what it was partially about.

"Berry.. I miss him too, my life has been hard knowing he's gone.. But he wouldn't want us moping forever.. He saw us as a lot more than our labels." Santana reached across the table holding Rachel's hand.

"You guys just don't get it, you never will get it." Rachel got up feeling more frustrated about what she had to experience. "You two act as if we can tribute him in a few songs then move on with our lives.. But do you ever think that maybe some of us can't move on?!" the diva snapped as she stormed away from the table, before she could go into her room, a hand grabbed onto her wrist.

"You know Berry, all Kurt and I have done is be there for your ass, the least you could do is acknowledge it instead of being an ungrateful bitch!" Santana barked at Rachel, keeping a snarl-like look upon her face.

Rachel's eyes widened a bit from Santana's words, tears started to fall to the floor. "If I'm such an ungrateful bitch.. I will do you both a favor.." she said in a low tone before yanking her hand away from Santana.

"S-Santana.." Kurt got up and walked towards the Latina, pulling her back into the living room. "Let her deal with it her way.." his voice was in pain from what Rachel had said.

Rachel was alone in the bathroom, sitting against the door, her eyes blank, expressionless as it seems for the young diva. She softly chuckled to herself, her mind was becoming more warped for some unknown reason. She reached for a new razor from her basket, looking at the blades specifically, she broke off the head of the razor, the blades falling to the floor. Rachel picked a blade up, gazing at it intensely. _'T-This is nuts.. This is not what you do Rachel! You're a star.. You have everything going for you!'_ Rachel's bottom lip quivering as she lightly pressed the blade against her skin. _'But you don't have everyONE..'_ her face went blank, ridding herself of any emotion as she takes one quick, yet deep slice into her wrist. A tear fell onto her arm, this was it for her, what she thought was a pain she could overcome, turned herself from the diva she tried to be, into something she never thought she would be.

Her eyes opened, it was in the middle of the night, Rachel was in the bathroom for awhile now. She looked down at her wrists, seeing each cut she made, she stood up and gazed at her reflection. "What the hell has happened to me.." more tears fell down as she grabbed some alcohol to put on her cuts, she then dabbed a cotton ball against it, hissing quietly at the pain. _'This is what happens when you don't listen to me Rachel Barbra Berry.. You have work tomorrow and you have a get together with Quinn this weekend!__'_ Once the wounds were slightly healed Rachel grabbed some gauze tape, wrapping it around each wrist to hide the cuts. "I guess I can wear longer shirts to hide this.. But.. What got over me.." Rachel softly uttered to herself. A knock was heard at the bathroom door which startled Rachel, she quickly disposed of the razor blades and put up the first aid kit.

Rachel opened up the door, her eyes were slightly droopy "Y-Yeah?" she yawned softly into her arm.

"I-I need to pee, Berry.. Really bad." Santana sleepily admitted while bouncing up and down.

The diva smiled a bit and walked out of the bathroom "S-Sorry, go ahead." she said before walking to her area of the apartment, moving a curtain over to keep her privacy. Rachel laid down on her bed looking up at the ceiling, frowning at what she did, she needed to get that thought out of her head, and fast.

Morning shined upon New York, Kurt was already awake cooking breakfast, Santana was still asleep in Kurt's bed. Santana refused to sleep near Rachel, it was her fear that Rachel's thunder would roll over Santana and drive her nuts. Rachel's eyes opened, she slept for awhile but it wasn't good sleep, most likely having something to do with the events of the day before. She sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes, her phone lit up from a text she had just received. Rachel grabbed her phone to read the text.

_'Hey Rachel, it's Quinn. I forgot if you had my new number or not, so here it is. Hope your night went well, see ya this weekend.'_

Rachel smiled at the text as she got out of bed, then began looking for some clothes to wear, she needed to get a shirt that covers her wrists. It took her a little while but she was able to get a black long sleeved shirt.

"Rachel, hurry up and get dressed. The boss will freak if we are late again." Kurt bellowed out as he grabbed three plates for him, Rachel, and Santana.

Rachel put her shirt on followed by her work uniform, she then walked out smiling a bit "All ready. So whatcha make us Mr. Hummel?" she asked before giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kurt smiled a bit "I am making my family special breakfast, but the organic variation. I made sure to not include bacon for your portion." he explained as he placed identical portions of eggs on each plate.

"Why?" Rachel softly asked, looking to the side for a few moments.

"Because you're Jewish? Pigs are against your religion for eating?" he expressed while serving hashbrowns on each plate.

Rachel grabbed a piece of bacon behind Kurt's back. "Oh yeah.. I forgot, I guess my mind has been a bit warped lately." she took a bite of the piece of bacon.

Kurt chuckled lightly as he went to grab the plate of bacon. "Wait.. There is only five pieces.. I made six.." he raised an eyebrow then quickly turned to Rachel whom looked back at him.

"What? I didn't take it." she threw her hands up, letting them gently land on the table "So what did you make me to substitute bacon this time?" she asked before gulping the remainder of the slice of bacon down.

"I made you a couple slices of toast, just the way you like it too." he smiled down at his friend then looked around. "Shit, Santana is still sleeping." Kurt sighed as he walked over to his part of the apartment. "San, get your ass up, you slept in so you won't have enough time for a shower." he said while shaking the Latina.

"Dani.. You're so good with your tongue.." Santana softly moaned out in her sleep, which startled Kurt for a few moments.

He got on a side of his bed where Santana wasn't on, then started to jump on it "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he bellowed out.

Santana slowly sat up, then got out of Kurt's bed. "Fucking A Hummel.. I had a dream that Dani's lovely tongue was.. Well point is you ruined a good dream." she whined before walking over towards the dining area.

* * *

Lunch hour approached the Spotlight, and it wasn't as packed as it normally would be. But considering it was around the holiday season, most people would be out shopping for presents. Rachel was on her break, stirring her soda out of pure boredom, nothing seemed to peak her interest. At least until..

"Rachel?" a familiar voice spoke.

Rachel looked up and smiled a bit "Quinn, I wasn't expecting you til tomorrow, or the day after." she expressed as she lightly patted the other side of the table.

Quinn sat at the other side, smiling back at Rachel. "I came by to actually confirm what day, tomorrow or Saturday?" she asked while resting her head against her hand.

Rachel took a sip of her soda, pondering about a specific date _'Well if I say tomorrow, I won't have much time to be prepared but It probably would be better since on Saturday I have to shop for a new wardrobe, and I highly doubt Quinn wants to sit through that.'_ she smiled at Quinn a bit "How about tomorrow?" Rachel suggested.

Quinn sighed of relief "Thank god, I didn't want to burst a bubble but I sorta made plans for Saturday, I need to shop for somethings for my new apartment, and my mom picked Saturday of all days to have free." she explained nervously.

"New apartment? Where you living Q?" Rachel sat back keeping her smile towards Quinn.

The blonde smiled back at Rachel "I live in New York now, I moved here about a week ago." she confessed while tucking some hair behind her ear. "But don't tell Kurt or San yet, I wanted to wait til I got my apartment all set up before I tell people.. With the exception of you." Quinn chuckled softly.

Rachel took another sip of her soda, keeping a happy look on her face. "I am happy for you Quinn, when you have things set up you should invite the HumPezBerry clan over." she stood up and stretched a bit, unknown to Rachel, Quinn was able to notice the gauze tape on her wrist.

Quinn was wanting to ask about it but she knew it wasn't the time or the place, she stood up and hugged Rachel once. "I gotta get going, I will see you tomorrow, 'kay?" she asked in a soothing tone of voice.

Rachel nodded, returning the hug. "I can't wait to hang out, have a good rest of the day." she lightly bowed her head before grabbing her cup from the table, then walked away from Quinn.

_'Rachel.. What the fuck did you do last night..'_ Quinn lightly glared at Rachel as she left to the back of the diner, she sighed and walked out of the diner.

Later in the night there was some racket next door to Rachel's apartment, which was annoying Santana quite a bit. Rachel didn't mind it that much as she was sticking to reading her book along with listening to Barbra Streisand music, as a way to help her focus on her Funny Girl performance. Santana stormed over to Rachel's side of the apartment, shoving the curtain over.

"Hey Berry, you're in a gentle mood right now, could you go and politely ask our neighbor to cut the fucking noise before I loose it?" Santana barked, before storming away from Rachel's bed.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she got out of her bed, she walked out of the apartment, then strolled down the hallway to the apartment that was making the noise. She then knocked on the door, humming a soft melody in her head.

"Oh my god, I am absolutely sorry about the.. Rachel, you live in this building?" Quinn's eyes widened, as did Rachel's, neither one of them expected to be neighbors. "D-Don't just stand there." she moved out of the way. "Come in." Quinn suggested.

Rachel obliged happily, walking inside Quinn's apartment, looking around at how empty it looks. "Wow Q, it.. Looks empty, you definitely need to get this place furnished. Do you even have a bed?" Rachel observed followed by asking.

Quinn shut the door, walking over to Rachel, patting on the diva's shoulder. "Yes I do but I am getting a new bed on Saturday, I kinda want something a bit more comfortable than my old bed." she explained with a smile on her face.

Rachel sighed softly, taking in the new environment she is in. "Quinn.. Can I tell you something, but in secrecy?" she looked back at Quinn, keeping her lip bitten slightly.

Quinn looked at Rachel's wrists, she took one arm of hers and pulled up the sleeve. "Did it have something to do with the gauze tape around your wrists?" the way she asked was rather sharp, but collected.

Rachel's face lit up slightly as she pulled her arm away, slowly nodding regretfully. "I saw Finn yesterday.. But he wasn't actually there, but at the same time he was talking to me.." she admitted to the blonde. Rachel sat on a chair, lips quivering a lot "I didn't know what to do Quinn." her voice breaking, tears beginning to form. "I.. I don't know how to function without him!" she sobbed into her hands.

Quinn teared up a bit from hearing Rachel's words, she walked to Rachel, then got on her knees, grabbing a hold of her hands. "Rachel.. Honey, look at me." she softly spoke, Rachel slowly looked into Quinn's eyes. "I promise you one thing, I will be here with you. Okay? I know things are hard, but as long as I live next door.. I will make sure you don't face this hardship alone."

Rachel slowly calmed down at the sight of Quinn, she took a few breathes and nodded once. "Thank you Quinn.." the diva partially pulled Quinn up into a hug, keeping a tight grip on her.

The blonde blushed a bit as she places her hands against Rachel's back, running one hand in a circular motion. "You are more than welcome.." Quinn stood up with a smile, grabbing Rachel's hands "Let me help you back to your apartment." she requested.

Rachel shook her head and yawned "I am too tired, could I stay the night here? Please?" she tilted her head, looking up at Quinn, giving her the classic Berry puppy dog eyes.

Quinn rolled her eyes "Yes you can stay the night, I don't have two blankets though. You fine with sharing?" she helped Rachel up and lead her over to the bed that was in the room.

"Sure, but you don't look all that tired. Why?" Rachel softly asked as they made it to the bed, she laid down on Quinn's bed looking up at the blonde.

"Well, I guess it's because I had a 5 Hour Energy drink and it's still in my system. I got some more unpacking to do anyways." Quinn explained before leaning towards Rachel. "You focus on getting sleep, and I will do my best to keep quiet." she politely demanded as she kissed the diva's forehead. "Listen to what Momma Q says, and we will have a grand time."

Hearing that caused Rachel to giggle "Yes mam.." she kept her smile at Quinn before giving into her need to sleep.

Quinn moved back from the bed, slowly walking out of her apartment, making sure she stays quiet. She walked over to Rachel's door, and lightly knocked on it. Kurt answered the door shortly after.

"Hey, Quinn. Rachel isn't here right now, she is supposed to be chewing out our neighbor." he explained while tightening his robe.

Quinn chuckled "I am that neighbor, I came by to let you know that Rachel is sleeping over at my place tonight. I hope that's cool with you and Santana." she told Kurt while lightly scratching her arm.

Kurt nodded and smiled "That's more than cool, well I am gonna head to bed, I need as much beauty sleep as possible. Welcome to the building and I hope we all hang out more often." he gave Quinn a quick hug before shutting the door.

Quinn smirked a bit then walked back over to her apartment. _'Well, I guess it helps having close friends as neighbors.. Why the hell was Kurt in nothing but his robe..?'_

* * *

**A/N:** My first Faberry(Solo) fiction! I told myself I was gonna go back to my old style of writing, as in I will make sure to get a hell of a lot in a chapter but explain it as clear as possible. So you, the viewers should know what to do, and as always, stay beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel slowly woke up, it was early morning in New York, the sun was shining, to her surprise she slept peacefully. Which was something she wasn't able to do at her apartment, she assumes it was due to Kurt and Santana arguing at times. She got out of Quinn's bed realizing that Quinn wasn't on the bed. _'I figured Quinn would have slept, maybe she got up before I did.'_ she thought to herself while walking towards the kitchen, seeing that Quinn was asleep, but against an unpacked box. The diva softly chuckled at the sight of it and walked over to the sleeping Quinn Fabray. "Hey.. Wake up.." demanded Rachel as she lightly shook Quinn, but it was useless. Quinn was indeed too tired, Rachel picked up on that rather quickly as she walked back over to the blonde's bed, picking up her own phone, seeing various texts from Santana.

_'Berry, where did you go?'_

_'Are you still mad at me?'_

_'FFS! Answer me!'_

_'Kurt said that I needed to apologize for how I've been acting.. So.. Sorry.'_

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at the texts, she looked over at Quinn whom looked like she was about to fall over. The diva ran back towards Quinn, she then sat beside her, allowing Quinn's head to rest against Rachel's lap. She pulled her phone out, selected Kurt's number to call it, she rested the phone between her shoulder and her ear so she could lightly rub Quinn's head.

_'Hello?'_ Kurt answered.

"Kurt, how are things going over there?" she softly asked in a happy tone.

_'Rather peaceful, Santana left for Dani's an hour ago. I'm on my way to the gym to get some cardio done. How's it going over at Quinn's apartment?'_ he asked with a chuckle behind his voice.

Rachel blushed lightly, confused as to how he knew.

_'Ms. Fabray told me last night while you were asleep. I take it you slept well though since you sound happier than you've been the past few months.'_ he so cleverly pointed out to the brunette.

The diva softly chuckled at her roommates words, especially since they were indeed correct, Rachel has felt better in the company of Quinn than she thought she would.

_'Well as much as I love hearing from you, I am now at the gym, so I will see you later. Love ya Barbra.'_

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Love you too Bette." she kept her smile as she hung up, continuing to look at Quinn sleeping.

An hour passed, Quinn slowly opened her eyes, realizing she was looking at the ceiling she sat up yawning. "I can't believe I passed out here.." she softly spoke to herself.

Rachel smiled down at the sleepy-eyed blonde "I got us McDonald's while you were sleeping. I figured we'd kick off our get together on a good step." she explained before sitting beside Quinn.

Quinn lightly leaned her head against Rachel's shoulder, rubbing her head against it. "Thanks Rachel, but I am still tired.. Too awake now to sleep." she moved her head and pouted at the diva.

"Come on, open your mouth. You need the energy to finish unpacking these boxes, and '_Momma_' Rachel is going to help you." Rachel demanded while pulling out a McMuffin. "Say ahh."

The blonde gave Rachel a look of derision but played a long with Rachel's demands. "Ah.." she slowly opened her mouth.

Rachel scooted closer, with a torn piece of the sandwich, placing it in Quinn's mouth. Quinn started chewing, her mind was giggling like a school girl at the idea of her being fed by Rachel Berry of all people.

After a bit Quinn was awake and finished one of the McMuffins that Rachel fed her, she got up and stretched for a few moments. "I was sorting through.. That box." she said before walking to the box that she was sorting from the night before.

While Quinn was going through things, Rachel took this time to observe Quinn's apartment some more. Eyeballing various posters of musicians, a shelf filled with organized trophies and bobble heads of baseball players. Seeing this surprised the diva as she did not make Quinn out to be into baseball, it made her chuckle softly.

"So Quinn, what made you want to collect baseball figures.. Specifically Boston Red Sox?" Rachel turned her head towards Quinn with a smile.

Quinn looked at Rachel, frozen to her question. As if that was the last question the blonde wanted to hear, her mind was racing. _'I don't even like baseball, I just knew they were Finn's favorite team.. Fuck..'_ Quinn bit her lip nervously. "I.. I started getting into it for my dad's sake, I remember going to a game with him.." she shyly giggled then looked down at the floor.

The brunette raised a brow slightly at the answer, she then looked back at the collection seeing an autograph on it saying. _'To Finn Hudson, keep batting to your goals. - Dustin Pedroia'_ Seeing this sparked Rachel's curiosity. "You know.. Finn was a Red Sox fan.." Rachel softly spoke. "In fact, this Dustin Pedroia guy.. Was his fav-"

Quinn got up, storming towards the shelf, grabbing the autographed collectable, then walked to an empty box, tossing it inside the box. "How about we not talk about Finn, huh? I think that would be awesome too." she answered for Rachel, not giving her a chance to speak for herself.

Rachel walked over to the box, she picked up the bobble head and looked at Quinn. "Okay, what is up with the hostility? All I did was talk about F-"

"Shut up.. Just please.. I can't bear to hear his name anymore.." Quinn's voice broke as she started to tear up. Quinn was good at hiding her emotions for the most part, but for some reason hearing Finn's name on this day damaged the blonde.

Rachel stood there speechless at Quinn's actions, she wanted to continue talking about Finn, secretly wanting to break Quinn a bit. She instead shook her head, grabbing her purse then leaving the apartment with Quinn looking at the ground.

The door shuts..

Quinn is looking up at her ceiling with tears dripping down to her shirt, she held onto her arms, inhaling sharply as she began to cry. "Y-You weren't supposed to go.. Not without saying good bye to me.." she cried out before sitting against the wall, hugging her knees. "I never got a chance.. To apologize.." Quinn whispered while her lips began to quiver.

* * *

Rachel laid in her bed into the noon hours, Santana had made her way back from Dani's place. The Latina's eyes were sad, as if something was taken from her right away, Santana saw Rachel and smiled a bit at her. Rachel partially smiled back at Santana, she opened her arms waiting for Santana to latch onto the diva. Santana couldn't resist holding on to Rachel, she gripped the brunette as tight as she could, crying quietly into her shoulder.

"San.. What happened dear?" Rachel softly asked while petting Santana's back gently.

Santana looked up at Rachel with few tears. "Well.. Dani left me.. But that's not why I am crying." she sniffled before sitting up on her knees, looking over at Rachel. "I treated you like complete shit the past couple days, and I felt really bad.."

Rachel's eyes widened at the answer she had just received. _'Wait.. Santana felt bad for me? And worse, Dani left her! Ooh hell hath no fury..'_ Rachel kept her attention towards Santana, she reached to grab the Latina's hands and smiled a bit. "Hey, I did my fair share of being mean. I am glad that you were the bigger person and apologizing.. That's very brave of you San."

Santana lightly smiled at Rachel while nodding once. "Well I love you Berry, even when I am a total bitch. I just want to make sure you know that." she softly explained before getting off of Rachel's bed.

Rachel sat up, lightly scratching the back of her head. "So why did Dani leave you?" she asked.

"She is moving, out of state.. To be closer to her family, and when she asked me to go with her I told her that it would require me to leave my family here.." the Latina shyly admitted.

The brunette smiled at Santana, she then got out of her bed and stretched for a few moments. "I don't think I am hanging out with Quinn for awhile now. She didn't seem to like that I was trying to bring up Finn.."

Santana raised an eyebrow towards Rachel then sighed loudly. "I don't blame her to be honest.. I ran into her on my way back from Dani's, and damn did she look depressed." Santana walked over to the kitchen part of the apartment, pulling out a Pepsi. "I asked her why but she didn't say a thing."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in worriment at Santana's words. _'Quinn looking depressed.. Now I am kinda concerned..'_

"I was thinking of possibly doing something different for Christmas. I know I told Schuester that I didn't want to come back.. But I feel as is I am needed in Lima right now." Santana softly spoke, looking over at Rachel as she sipped her soda. It was almost safe to assume that the Latina was serious about her decision.

Rachel wanted to thwart Santana's mind away from ever going back to Lima, she sighed softly and nodded with a smile. "When do you want to go? I will help pay for your ticket and anything else you need. I take it you are gonna be taking your vacation days?" she walked towards Santana with a smile on her face.

Santana shook her head "I am gonna do everything on my own, also I quit my job at the Spotlight.. I can reapply whenever, the boss was cool when he heard about my situation." Santana sat at the counter lightly sliding the bottle between her hands. "I never felt the urge to go back, not even for Flubber's funeral." she looked over at Rachel.

Rachel gave Santana a mean look then took her Pepsi bottle, she then opened the bottle and took a sip of it. "What do you think is making you want to go back?" she asked while wrapping one arm around Santana's shoulder, running her hand gently through the Latina's hair.

"Well.. There is only one person I really care for that is there, but up to my knowledge she is doing fine." Santana expressed while leaning slightly onto Rachel. "And did I ever mention how comfortable you are, man-hands?"

Both girls chuckled at Santana's comment, Rachel was feeling better from the events of that morning. Everything went fine until she got a text from someone she has yet to hear from in quite a few months.

_'Rachel.. It's Brody, I was wondering if you were busy tonight.. I need to talk to you, sorta important..'_

Rachel gasped at the text, nervously biting her lip and clueless as to how she should respond. Brody was her last boyfriend, the last person she was ever in a relationship with. What did he want with her?

_'Fine.. We will meet up at that one bar where we performed Give Your Heart A Break. 8 o' clock, kay?'_

Before she set her phone down she looked at Santana who was busy packing her things for Lima, Rachel needed to make sure that she could leave without questions..

* * *

Quinn was sitting at her table at the food court inside the mall, she was eating a salad that she had ordered from one of the restaurants, her mind was still puzzled from that morning. All of her hopes to rekindle her relationship with Finn, crumbled.. She didn't realize how much she cared for Finn until after she had left Lima.

"You know.. You don't need to eat salad all the time, you look good as is." a voice spoke from behind Quinn, as the figure sat at the other end of her table, this figure was Finn.

"What the.." Quinn gasped at the sight of her ex boyfriend. "You're not real.. No fucking way.."

Finn gave her a smirk and nodded slowly. "I am a figment of your imagination.. Never thought I'd say that twice in one week." his eyes widened for a few moments before pulling out a bag of chips from his jacket pocket. "Want a.. Right you can't have any because technically I am not alive, so you eating imaginary chips would make you look crazy."

Quinn shook her head and closed her eyes. "Okay, you are not actually talking to me.. So I should be able to rid you as soon as I open my eyes.." she said before slowly opening her eyes. Finn was still there, which shocked Quinn even more. "What in God's name is going on?" she asked semi frantically.

The quarterback's smirk turned into a smile. "Quinn, I have been hearing your thoughts. If there is anything you want to say, say it now. I only have a short time that I am allowed back here." he explained while eating a chip.

Quinn was confused about what to say, she wanted to spill every piece of mind that she could throw at him. But she was finally able to admit one thing to him. "I miss you.. And I am sorry I was terrible to you, you didn't deserve it at all." her voice broke a bit, but unlike Rachel, Quinn kept calm during her explanation.

Finn lightly bit his lip as he reached for Quinn's hand. "If you had just told me, from the start.. Yeah I'd be mad but I would have been there for you.. I would have also helped with raising Beth had you decided to keep her." he confessed with a calm blush. "I know you missed me by the way.. I missed you too Quinn, probably in a different way but I do wish that things with us could have ended differently." Finn lightly grazed Quinn's hand with his thumb.

Quinn looked down as tears began to form and fall. _'I am so stupid.. I should have told him.. I know he'd be with me for even longer if I did..'_ she looked up in hopes to see Finn, but he wasn't there. She quickly dried her tears then stood up with her tray, she threw what was on her tray in the trash then placed the tray on the rack that was above the trash can and walked away.

"Quinn Fabray?" a somewhat high pitched voice called out for her, Quinn turned around and smiled a bit. "What a surprise seeing you here." Kurt said with a smirk on his face as he walked over to the blonde, he observed her face for a few moments before raising an eye brow. "You were crying, I won't waste your time with my pleas for you to tell me but I am curious to know." he calmly said while grabbing Quinn's hand. "But I know of a good way to cheer ya up. Let's go shopping real quick." he demanded with a giggle.

Quinn rolled her eyes and agreed to go with him.

* * *

After a day of shopping Quinn and Kurt made it back to her apartment, sharing their aspirations, Kurt learning more interesting things about Quinn. He helped the blonde put what she bought up then looked around the apartment, his eyes glaring at various things. "This apartment definitely needs a bit of a make over.. But that can wait til later." he said before sitting on Quinn's couch.

"Well I was gonna have some movie posters sent today but the store I went to didn't have the specific one I wanted.." she explained to him calmly. Quinn grabbed a couple water bottles, one for her and the other for Kurt. "Here" Quinn handed Kurt a water as she sat beside him.

Kurt happily took it. "Thanks.. I still can't believe that you play guitar now. That's pretty awesome Q!" he lightly applauded before taking a sip of water.

"I tried asking Puck for lessons but he wanted a bit more than money for a payment." her eyes slightly widened as if she was annoyed.

"Oh my God, really? Damn, if he didn't think with his penis, he wouldn't think at all." Kurt blurted out which caused them both to giggle uncontrollably.

"S-So instead of going to him I decided to take lessons from my arts teacher at Yale, and I swear to god I was laughably bad." Quinn admitted while pushing some hair behind her hair. She looked at Kurt with a slight smile. "It wasn't until I stayed with this girl in Jersey that I really got better at guitar. She was 26, Crimson Red hair, and man was she amazing to be around. We had a bit of a sibling kind of relationship." Quinn further explained then took a sip of her water.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as if he was Impressed. "Very descriptive, I guess it's normal though if she treated you like a little sister. Right?" he then took a sip of his water, feeling more interested in Quinn's life since McKinley.

Quinn slowly nodded looking down for a few moments. "I miss her a lot, she moved away for some unknown reason.. I remember she always held me when I was down, and whenever I'd get a cut on my hand, from the strings and work. She would bandage them and kiss the band-aid after it got placed on me. Kinda like how my mom used to.. The last thing she said to me before getting in the moving truck was that I didn't realize what she wanted.." she shyly explained, frowning a bit.

Kurt looked at Quinn then looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what Quinn had just told him. "Q.. I think your roommate was in love with you." he said as he looked over at his friend. "She did all those things for you as her way to express her love for you.. I am guessing she taught you guitar as well right?"

Quinn gasped and covered her mouth _'Holy shit.. He's right, she was affectionate towards me in many ways.. But why me?'_ The blonde's face lit up. "Y-Yeah, she did." she pressed her back against the couch, her lips lightly quivered at the thought. "I feel shitty now Kurt.. I had no clue she even liked me like that."

Kurt moved his arm around Quinn's shoulder, allowing her head to rest on him. "It'll be okay Quinn.. You shouldn't feel shitty for not knowing." he rested his head on Quinn's, slowly running one hand on her shoulder.

Quinn gripped her arms around Kurt's waist, quietly whimpering out of pure guilt. _'Thank you Kurt..'_

* * *

Later that night Rachel and Brody was walking back from their get together at the bar, Rachel taking Brody's hand and holding it close to her as they walk. Both of them smiling at each other for moments on end, as they make it to the front of the apartment building they stop walking.

"I am glad you were willing to spend some time with me Rachel." Brody said as he grazed the cheek of Rachel, gazing into her eyes. "I've missed you so much.." he confessed while biting his lip.

Rachel's eyes sparkled a bit from his words, she wanted to give into him right then and there but she knew deep down she wasn't ready to do anything active just yet. But at the same time she wanted to prove she missed Brody as much as he claims to miss her, so many conflicting emotions that she was feeling.

"D-Do you want to come up the stairs? You know, to fully walk me home?" Rachel asked then tilted her head, smiling up at her ex boyfriend.

"Hmm.." he looked up for a few seconds then back at Rachel, smiling back at her. "Sure."

Rachel opened the door, then took Brody through the main hall, then up the stairs they went. Once they got to Rachel's apartment door she turned to Brody, giving him a quick hug while looking up at him.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening.. We really should do this again sometime soon." she softly spoke before letting go of Brody.

Brody nodded. "I'd love that.." he smirked a bit before looking away for a few moments.

Rachel was set to turn to unlock her door but Brody stopped her with a deep kiss, his hands were cupping the diva's face, his tongue was forcing it's way into Rachel's mouth. Rachel whom was taken by surprise by this kiss was trying to push him off of her, but sadly it didn't phase him like she thought it would. Brody shifted his hands to Rachel's wrists, slowly dragging them up against the wall, keeping her arms pinned with one hand. He moved his free hand towards Rachel's breast, he cupped it and gently moved his hand against her breast. Rachel cries were muffled by Brody's kiss, she tried to kick at him but Brody used the hand that was groping Rachel to pick up the leg that was kicking him, he pressed his lower body against hers then began to grind against Rachel roughly. Rachel screamed into Brody's mouth, unknown to him if it was pleasure or not. Tears streamed down her face, she was helpless to what was going on. Right as Brody was about to undo his pants, a light was seen from down the hall, and a shadow followed. Brody and Rachel looked over at the figure, to the diva's luck it was Quinn Fabray.

"Okay.. What the hell is going on here?" Quinn asked, looking at the body placements carefully, the blonde's face lit up a bit at the sight. "You two couldn't have done this inside the apartment?" she asked while walking towards them.

Rachel's lips were quivering a bit as she inhaled sharply, looking at Quinn with broken eyes. "Q-Quinn.." she uttered out in pain as Brody set Rachel down.

Quinn noticed the tears dripping from the brunette's eyes, seeing this angered the young blonde severely. "So what was really going on here?" she asked Brody angrily. "And please don't lie to me, I am not in a good mood."

Brody smirked a bit at Quinn, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Listen.. Rachel and I have some unfinished business to take care of, could ya please go back to your apartment?" he politely asked, raising both his eyebrows to simulate him being innocent.

Rachel's eyes widened as more tears dripped from her eyes, mouthing "Don't leave me here" towards Quinn's direction, she wrapped her arms around her knees, becoming more afraid as the moments went on.

The blonde lightly smiled at Rachel and nodded slowly. "Look Rachel is clearly terrified, I'd suggest you go back to wherever you live at and leave my friend alone." demanded Quinn staring daggers into Brody.

Brody raised his body up a bit, his happy demeanor turned to a rather annoyed and angered aura of emotion. "I'd suggest you crawl back into the hole you came out of, maybe your mom's womb. I don't care, but leave." his voice was low, patience was nonexistent as he placed one finger on Quinn's shoulder, pushing her away.

Quinn rubbed her shoulder lightly then approached Brody once more. "I hate violence.." she softly spoke before striking Brody in the groin with her knee. Brody bent over in pain, Quinn then grabbed him by his hair, pulling him to the wall. The blonde's strength was amplified it seems at the thought of Rachel being hurt, Quinn grabbed on to his groin, twisting it slightly. She softly chuckled at the whimpers that Brody was making. "I want you to listen here.. If I catch you hurting Rachel again.. I swear to God I am gonna rip your testicles off, toss them into my blender, puree them, send the product to a restaurant that would be willing to make something with douchebag testicle puree. I promise that by the end of the week your nuts will be liquified in some fat guy's stomach in Paris.. Understand?" she expressed with a growl in her voice. Brody nodded frantically, he began to shiver a bit due to the pain he was enduring. "Now get the fuck out my building.." Quinn let go of Brody's groin, allowing him to run away from the two girls.

Rachel was shaking a lot, her emotions were indeed running wild. "H-He was gonna.." she gulped. "He was gonna... If you hadn't.." more tears dripped as she began to rub her arms. "Oh god.. I was s-scared.."

Quinn immediately sat on her knees in front of Rachel holding on to Rachel's hands, similar to how things were the night before. "Rachel, I want you to calm down.. Okay? I took care of Brody as you saw.." she explained in a worried tone of voice, but Rachel was still terrified. Quinn lightly pressed her forehead against Rachel's in hopes to get the diva's attention. "Rachel.." Quinn softly called out while frowning.

Rachel slowly looked at Quinn, her lips were still quivering a lot. "Y-Yes..?" she asked in a broken tone, doing her best to not sob.

Quinn gulped lightly then tilted her head a bit to give Rachel a soft kiss. Both girls were frozen for what seemed to be forever, just as Quinn was about to move back Rachel lightly placed her hands on Quinn's face. Rachel's shaking stopped, her tears also stopped, it was almost as if Quinn's kiss was what Rachel needed to make everything better. Quinn lightly grabbed Rachel's hands, her thumb grazing the diva's hands during the kiss. Rachel slowly, hesitantly broke the kiss, she looked into Quinn's eyes, her breathing was soft and calm, as was Quinn's.

"Quinn.."

* * *

**A/N:** **FINALLY** I finished the second chapter, sorry for the wait everybody. A mixture of work, home stuff, and writer's block on my end. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter. This is in a way a backdoor prologue to my next Glee fic after this one. Anyways, stay beautiful and you should know what to do.


End file.
